


Jon Snow is Afraid to Fly

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Robb's getting married, Sansa and Jon are flying together, plane trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all due to a gif I saw of Kit saying that he is afraid to fly and requires more and more alcohol to get through it. So, I give you Drunk!Jon and Sober!Sansa on a flight together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Snow is Afraid to Fly

When Jon said he was just going to “have a drink” to “calm his nerves” at the airport bar, Sansa figured that meant one drink. Not half the bar. 

When she went to get him because they were about to board, she found him practically falling out of his chair and almost a dozen shots laid out in front of him. Her mouth dropped open as she took it all in. Was he this nervous to fly? And why couldn’t he have mentioned how bad it was when they’d booked their flights? If she had known she was going to have to talk him off the ledge, she might have prepared better. 

Her brother owed her for this. She and Jon were flying out for his wedding ahead of everyone else so they could help Robb and Talisa with the last minute things they needed to do. Jon was Robb’s best man. Sansa was one of Talisa’s bridesmaids. The two had gotten quite close before Robb and Talisa had moved to Seattle due to Robb’s job the year before. 

Jon looked up and saw her standing there. He smiled drunkenly at her. “Sansa! Beautiful Sansa!”

 _Oh Good Lord_ , Sansa thought with a roll of her eyes. 

Speaking of getting close, so had she and Jon when Robb had moved away. Before that, he’d always been around – Robb and Jon had been best friends since grade school – but he and Sansa had never been terribly close. When Robb moved though, she and Jon had started spending time together and now she was proud to say that they were indeed the best of friends. 

She had a feeling that was about to be tested though. 

“Jon, we need to go,” she said as she came over to him. 

“Already?” he asked, his eyes glassy. 

“Yes, and I need you to not act drunk or we won’t be allowed on the plane, okay?”

He nodded and smiled at her. “Anything for you, Sansa Stark.” He tugged on her auburn hair gently. “Have I ever told you how I love your hair?”

She sighed. “No.” She waved to the bartender who came over. “Did he pay?” she asked. 

“He’s all set,” the bartender said. 

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“And you have a lovely smile,” Jon slurred. 

“You smell like a distillery,” she muttered and helped him down from the bar stool. Jon looped an arm about her shoulders. 

“You might need to hold me up,” he said. 

“Wonderful,” she said. 

“We’ll just tell everyone we’re together,” Jon said. 

“I don’t think it matters,” Sansa told him. “We just need to get on the plane and make sure it’s in the air. Can you stand a little straighter?”

He did. She felt him playing with her hair as they made their way to their gate. “Did you know I have always thought you were beautiful?” he asked.

Sansa pursed her lips together. No, he hadn’t told her that. She didn’t know what to make of him telling her this now. She had always found Jon quite attractive, but had never entertained the idea of anything ever happening between them. She’d known him for forever for one and for another, she had a feeling Robb would have lots to say about his best friend dating his little sister. Not that Sansa and Jon weren’t adults and couldn’t do what they wanted, but it was just something that Sansa had never allowed herself to think about. 

And now he was drunk and saying all this and she had to wonder how much of it was just beer goggles or something to that effect. 

He quieted down when they got to the gate and had to hand over their boarding pass. Mainly because Sansa told him to shut up and keep it together. 

Once they were seated – and boy wasn’t that a treat helping him to his seat. They had treated themselves to First Class, but still. Jon was currently a mess. 

She got him buckled him while he smiled goofily at her and then she sat back with a sigh and thought maybe she needed a drink now, too. 

Then Jon started tugging on her hair again. This time, she grabbed his wrist and looked at him. “Jon, you’re going to give me a headache if you keep pulling my hair.”

“ ‘M sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just that I always want to touch it.”

She just looked at him. What did she say to that? Turned out she didn’t have to say anything, because Jon was on a roll.

“ ‘N fact,” he said. “I always want to touch you.” 

Sansa’s cheeks started to redden. 

“I wanted to ask you to prom, did you know that?”

“Jon, that was ten years ago!”

“So? I did. I wanted to ask you because I had a crush on you.”

Her mouth fell open. “Jon, do you remember who you’re with right now? Do you know who I am?”

He looked at her, brows furrowed. “Yes, I know who you are. You’re my Sansa.”

“Where is all this coming from all of a sudden?” she asked. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m drunk.”

She almost laughed. Instead she placed a hand over his mouth. “Ssshhh…we’re not in the air yet.”

He kissed her palm and she froze. She moved her hand away, but then he grabbed it and kissed her palm again. Then the back of her hand. “You’ve always been my dream girl,” he murmured. 

Sansa just gaped at him. He smiled. 

Then the flight attendants signaled it was time to watch their little song and dance and Sansa instructed Jon to keep quiet until they were up in the air. 

He listened, too. 

When they were in the air and he looked at her. “Permission to speak now, Miss Stark?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Permission granted, Mr. Snow.”

“I wrote some bloody awful poetry about you,” he told her. “And that asshat you dated? Joffrey? I wanted to punch him in the face.”

“Funny that, so did I,” Sansa muttered. Ugh. Joffrey was her biggest regret. 

“I thought when Robb left maybe I would have a shot,” he said. “But you’ve never let on that you like me more than just Jon Snow, friend of the family.”

“You never let on that you felt anything more for me, Jon, and quite honestly I’m not sure when you’re sober you’ll remember any of this. And if you do, I fear you’ll realize you didn’t mean a word of it.”

“Don’t you know that in wine is truth?”

She sighed. “So you’re saying I just had to get you drunk?”

“You know I’m not good with talking.”

She laughed. “You haven’t shut up since I got you from the bar!”

He smiled. “My tongue is loose. Can I kiss you?”

Sansa’s heart thumped hard in her chest. She realized she wanted him to kiss her. Her gaze strayed to his plump lips and she licked her own. He emitted something that sounded like a growl and leaned in. Sansa put her hand up against his chest and stopped him. “Jon, no.”

He pouted. “Why not?”

“Because you’re drunk, and like I said, I’m not sure when you’re sober you’ll really have meant any of this…though you have given me specific details of your crush…”

“I’ll want to kiss you sober, Sansa,” he said. “I always want to kiss you.”

“Do me a favor then?”

“What’s that?”

“Take a nap, sleep it off, and we’ll see how you feel when you wake up.”

“Will I get my kiss then?” he asked. 

“If you still want it.”

Jon shut his eyes, a smile on his lips. He was going to want it. He knew that for certain. 

xxxxxxxxx

Jon woke sometime later – they still had a couple hours to go as this was a six hour flight with no layovers. He looked over at Sansa and found her fast asleep, her face turned toward his, her lashes fanning her cheeks. He smiled, though his head throbbed a bit. 

Sansa was just so beautiful. And he still wanted to kiss her. Yes, he remembered everything he’d said and felt no shame in it. 

He flagged down a flight attendant and asked for a water and a mint if there was any to be had. He also took a trip to the bathroom. 

He let Sansa sleep as he tossed back some ibuprofen that he had in his pocket (he was no stranger to drinking pre-flight and needing something for his head), and knocked back a couple bottles of water to hydrate. He had a snack and sucked on a couple mints. 

When Sansa woke an hour later, Jon was ready. 

She moaned, stretched and just stared ahead for a while before looking at him. He saw the trepidation in her eyes. He knew she was wondering if he remembered what he’d confessed and if he had meant it, too. 

He smiled at her. “I’m ready for that kiss now, Sansa.”


End file.
